


Max

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: JDM Character, The Resident
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You meet Max while house sitting for your sister Juliet while she rekindles the flames with her ex-husband.





	Max

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing non-con. I was going to try and make it fluffy but the story had a mind of its own. I have a soft spot for Max in the Resident up until the rapey parts. Anywho, this is a first for me. 
> 
> Please do not read if you are triggered by rape/ non-con elements. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     “Are you sure you’re going to be okay by yourself for the next three weeks?” your sister Juliet asked as she stood by the door pulling her coat on.

     “I’d be better if you weren’t running off with your cheating husband, but beggars can’t be choosers,” you shrug as Juliet rolls her eyes.

     “I’m not doing this again, Y/N. He’s my husband and I want to work this out. You just need to support me.”

     “I’m supportive Juliet, but come on!” you exclaimed as she opened the door. You froze as a man stood there with a beautiful smile and a salt and pepper beard. You looked him over recognizing the man Juliet had mentioned when she found the place, but you found that her description was pale in comparison to the real thing. He was beautiful.

      “Oh hello, Max! Y/N this is my landlord Max. Max this is my sister. She’s going to be staying here while I’m away for the next three weeks.”

       Max’s expression faltered a bit but he quickly recovered as he held out his hand, “Pleasure to make your acquaintance Y/N.”

      “Yours as well Max,” you smile. You shake his outreached hand and feel butterflies from his touch. You realize then it doesn’t matter because he clearly has eyes for Juliet. After he drops your hand his focus is on her and even helps her walk out with her bags leaving you standing awkwardly in the hallway of the apartment. You sigh as you close the door following them downstairs. Max hails her a cab before you hug her goodbye and soon she’s gone disappearing into the distance.

     “Three weeks?” Max looks over at you as you eye him. He is clearly upset but faking a smile. His hands are buried in his jean pockets and there’s a frown on his forehead.

     “She has a medical conference in Chicago and then Jack is going to join her for this road trip to reconnect.”

    “Her ex-husband?” Max asks feigning indifference.

    “I’m afraid so. She really loves him,” you sigh as Max looks away. You feel an overwhelming need to comfort the man so you take a step closer laying your hand on his shoulder. You can feel him tense but don’t move your hand, “For what it’s worth I think she’s an idiot for not seeing a good thing right in front of her.”

   He shrugs away from your touch, “I don’t know what you mean.”

   You watch Max disappear back into the apartment. The look of pain in his eyes makes you want to smack your sister. Max seemed like a good guy and it’s a shame she would run straight back to the man who cheated on her. It wasn’t your business anyway plus you didn’t really have room to talk. You hadn’t dated in years and of course, you were nowhere near as beautiful as Juliet. You stepped into the apartment looking down the hall to the door Juliet indicated that her landlord lived. Maybe you would just check on Max in a few days and entice him to a nice home cooked meal. Then perhaps he’d get over his feelings on Juliet and maybe see you in that way. A girl could dream anyway.

    The next week passed slowly as you applied for jobs in the city. Juliet had mentioned that she’d sublet to you if she reconnected with Jack worked and this apartment was a dream come true. As for your grand plan to woo the handsome landlord, it was a bust. You’d barely seen him in your comings and goings but when you did he barely acknowledged you existed. By Friday morning you’d given up on your plan to invite him over for dinner. So instead of worrying about finding a job or the handsome landlord, you decided to spend a day of relaxing. You’d pulled on some leggings and a tank top before curling up on Juliet’s bed with a good book.

    Someone was staring at you. The thought shook you awake as you knocked the book to the floor jumping as it landed with a thud. You’d fallen asleep while reading, but the feeling of being watched had woken you. You climbed off the bed and searched the apartment being cautious if someone had actually been there. Nothing was out of place and the doors and windows remained locked. You blamed it on the overactive imagination of yours and let it go never noticing the eyes that followed you from behind the wall.

    Monday evening of the following week and you’d had your first interview for a big city job. You failed spectacularly but that’s one down and hopefully, it was a precedent. As the night settled you slid into the hot bath groaning with pleasure at the heated water. As you relaxed your hands slid down your body finding your core. As one hand worked your clit the other massaged your breast. You hadn’t masturbated in a while but you needed this. When you’d come home Max had been working on one of the apartments. You’d run into him on the elevator as his white t-shirt clung to his sweat covered skin. He had been cordial and even smiled at you asking about your interview. You didn’t know how he’d known about the interview but it made you feel good that he actually spoke with you. However, the only thing you could really focus on was how much you wanted Max to push you up against the wall of the elevator and ravish you. The thought of that mixed with your fingers buried in your core made you gasp as your release burst through you with his name a cry on your lips, “Oh fuck, Max!” You settle into the water coming down from your high when you hear it. It’s faint and at first, you think you’re imagining it but there was no mistaking it. Someone moaned your name.

    You get out of the tub quickly dressing in your standard leggings and tank before you decide to once more look through the apartment for an intruder. When you’d gone out over the weekend you’d found a baseball bat at a garage sale buying it for a weapon. A search of the apartment yielded nothing once more and you just attributed it to an overactive imagination. As dinner time rolled around you were in the midst of slicing up some chicken when there was a knock on the door. You wiped off your hands as you opened the door surprised to find Max standing there with a bottle of wine. He smiled and you quickly returned it. He was dressed in dark jeans and a green button down and you felt underdressed in your outfit.

    “Good evening Max! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

    “I just thought I hadn’t been very welcoming and I thought I’d rectify it with wine,” Max held up the bottle.

    “I’ll happily have a glass if you will please join me for dinner? I’m making a chicken casserole.”

    “Oh I don’t want to impose,” he blushed and you were completely smitten.

    You walked over taking the wine and wrapped your arm around his back, “I’m afraid I must insist Max. I would love the company.”

    “So your Juliet’s younger sister?” Max asked once he settled next to you on the couch. The casserole was in the oven and the wine had already been poured.

    “Yeah I just graduated from college a few months ago and the job I had lined up fell through. I was originally coming to stay with Juliet while I had some interviews and then found my own place,” you offered sitting back against the cushions. “Then she told me she was going to try and work things out with Jack.”

   Max didn’t even flinch this time seemingly unaffected as he did the day Juliet left, “And I gather you don’t want that?”

    “I honestly don’t care either way. I mean just if you love someone why would you cheat on them? I couldn’t go back to someone who would hurt me like that and I can’t believe Jules would either. I mean it’s not like she doesn’t have options. Jules’ has always been beautiful and smart anyone would be lucky to have her. So why go back to the man who hurt you?”

   “Sometimes the heart makes us do stupid things,” Max replies taking a sip of his wine.

   “I suppose you’re right, Max. I can see doing stupid things for the right person,” your hand conveniently nudges his and then you both are staring at each other with tension in the air. Then, of course, the timer goes off for the casserole and ruins the moment forcing you to get up.

   You take the casserole out and turn to find Max standing right there. You swallow as his frame towers over you but surprisingly his touch is gentle. His hands cup your face before his lips press to yours. Max is a great kisser and you feel him lifting you to sit on the counter. It startles you a bit because you aren’t a small girl but moves past it as he continues kissing you. He pulls away one hand still cradling your face while the other squeezes your hip, “You are absolutely beautiful Y/N.”

    You blush, “Thank you, Max. Would you like to take this in the bedroom?”

    He visibly gulps which you find endearing as you take his hand climbing off the counter. He allows you to lead him to the bedroom. This is entirely unlike you but Max is sweet and no one has ever called you beautiful the way he did. Once you make it to your bedroom you push him back on the bed straddling him as you lean over nibbling at his neck while rolling your hips against his groin. Max is panting before he exhales, “Y/N.”

    You freeze as you hear your name. You’d chalked it up to your imagination but this wasn’t that. Max had been the one to moan your name. He had seen you in the bath earlier. You scrambled off him as his eyes widened, “Max I think you should go.”

    “What’s wrong?” he stood up concern on his face. “Are you okay?”

    You needed to get him out of here and leave, “Yeah just not feeling well.”

     But Max didn’t believe you and you knew it, “No, don’t do that. Don’t be like Juliet and lie to me.”

    “I’m not lying to you, Max. I just don’t feel well,” you swallowed wrapping your arms around yourself.

    Max stood up taking a deep breath as he approached you. Your body reacted moving back as he grew closer and his expression darkened, “Y/N, I’m not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you just tell me what’s wrong.” He reached out tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

    “You heard me in the bath, didn’t you? You were in the walls watching me, Max,” you accused him in a whisper backing away until you hit the wall. You were trapped now but Max never moved and his expression never changed.

    “I’m sorry,” he seemed calm but there was sadness in his eyes. “I’m not good at this, but you were so beautiful I couldn’t look away.”

   Max leans in to kiss you as you panic pushing him away from you. Whatever calm demeanor he was presenting melts away as he grabs your arm pulling you toward the bed. You kick and slap trying to get away but Max is on a mission. You should have run when you had the chance. Max sits on the edge of the bed forcing you over his lap and twisted both your arms behind your back holding your wrists together in his hand, “Max, please whatever you’re doing don’t.”

   *thwack* Max smacks your ass before slowly rubbing the area, “You shouldn’t tease me. You’ve been teasing me since Juliet left.”

   “I…I haven’t,” you whine. Before he delivers another slap on your ass causing you to jump on his lap, “Max, please.” You beg to try to get him to stop or at the least let go of your wrists giving you a chance to get away.

   *thwack**thwack* Max rubs his palm soothingly over your ass after each hit, “You’re mine Y/N. Say it!” *thwack*

    “I’m yours,” you moan giving into him. “Please let me loose, Max. I promise I’m yours.”

    Max releases your arms as he pulls you up still straddling his lap. Your ass is sore as it rests on his thighs but despite yourself, you find that you don’t mind the sting. You shake your head not allowing your mind to be open to the fact that you enjoyed what Max did. Something is wrong with him and you need to distract him and then get out. “Lay down Max,” you roll your hips once more and to your surprise he does. You move off him to the edge of the bed when he grabs your wrist tightly, “Relax I’m just going to pull these leggings off.”

   Max licks his lips propping himself up on his elbows as you slowly peel off your leggings. You’re embarrassed as you then remember that you never put underwear on this morning, but decide he probably thinks it was intentional. You throw the leggings in his face as he chuckles giving you just enough time to grab the lamp on your bedside table and smash it on the side of his head before turning and running through the apartment to the front door. Of course, you’re panicking and can hear Max calling for you and the door doesn’t want to budge. You pound your fist on the door screaming when arms wrap around your middle pulling you back into a warm chest.

    “Why are you running from me? I love you,” he growls dragging you back to the bedroom as you scramble trying anything to get out of his grasp. His arms are practically squeezing the air from your lungs as you gasp. He makes it to the bedroom throwing you face down on the bed. As soon as you land he pulls your arms back behind you when you feel leather wrapping around your wrists.

    “No! No, Max! Stop! No!” you scream as he secures the belt keeping your hands behind your back. He steps away as you try to move when you hear the sound of his zipper causing you to wail before trying to crawl away on your knees. He doesn’t let you get too far his hands wrapping around your ankles as he pulls you to the edge stepping between your legs. You can feel the cool air on your most intimate parts as his hand delivers another slap to your around throbbing ass cheek.

   “Why are you fighting this when you want me? I heard you. I know you want me just as much as I want you,” he pleads when you feel the head of his cock at your entrance. “You’re soaking wet,” he mutters before pushing into you. His left-hand holds you down between your shoulder blades while the right holds your hip in place as he bottoms out.

   “No, no, no,” you whimper in the pillow. Max continues making words of comfort as he slowly pulls out only to slide back in. Your body betraying you as you feel the band tightening telling you that you will cum soon. Max leans over kissing along your shoulder as he continues thrusting into you taking your whines as evidence that you want this. The hand on your hip slowing slides under your body as it finds your clit rubbing it only making your orgasm build faster.

     “You’re so beautiful Y/N,” Max whispers into your ear. “I’m so close and I’m going to fill you up. You’ll have my babies and we’ll be happy I promise.”

     “Max, please don’t,” you moan as he delivers a particularly hard thrust and the weight of him on your ass only hurts where it’s more than likely bruised now.

     He only pulls your head up kissing your lips as his thrusts become hard and unforgiving causing you to cry out tears running down your cheek just as you feel him stiffen then burst. You cry feeling his cum coat your womb but worse feeling your own orgasm finally hit at the feeling of his release. Max remains laying over you as his breathing evens out before climbing off of you. He picks you up and lays you on your side on the bed before crawling in next to you. He wraps his arms around you undoing the knot on the belt letting your arms fall loose.

     Not that it matters now because you’re drained and couldn’t fight back even if you wanted to. Shame and embarrassment gnaw at you but the worst is the feeling that you can’t even begin to understand. A feeling that maybe you did like what Max just did to you. Max holds you close pulling the cover over you as he holds you, “It’s going to be okay baby. I’m going to take such good care of you.” A hand drifts down rubbing your stomach, “And we’re going to be such a happy family.”  


End file.
